Geometry
by AshesonFire
Summary: A new student enrolls at Blake Holsey High, and causes an uproar with the science club. She has an unknown connection with Marshall that makes Corrinne jealous and a love triange forms that puts friends against friends.
1. Coincide? I think not

Strange Days at Blake Holsey High

Chapter 1: Coincide? I think not.

Aryn shut the passenger side door of the fancy new car her mother had rented to try and impress the headmistress of the expensive boarding school called Blake Holsey Preparatory School, and dropped her bags on the concrete. Aryn's mother said, "Good luck, and please try and make friends at this one. I have met some of the students and they really are quite nice. But, keep up those grades or it's to public school for you." Aryn knew sending her to public school was an empty threat, because it would disgrace the family name. Her mom could care less about her grades other than the fact that she had to get a scholarship to some Ivy League college, because her mom was not going to "be one of those mothers who give their daughters everything." Meeting people would not be hard here at this tiny school, but making friends was something Aryn did not want to do. The car roared to life behind her and sped fire quickly down the road, leaving Aryn all alone in this new school. Her mother had done it to her many times before, this was her eighth prep school in three years and ever since the third one her mother stopped coming in with her. Aryn was amazed that this _wonderful_ school would take such a burden like her on as a student. Aryn had been kicked out of, or taken out of, all her other schools for different reasons one was for lack of school spirit, another was for doing a class assignment during assembly repeatedly. None of them were for actual trouble like vandalizing school property, or bringing illegal substances on school grounds which she had both been blamed for, and her mother took her out for wrong accusation; they would have kicked her out anyway.

Aryn stared at the looming steps to the front of the school, and mounted them steadily with her bags in her hands. She was to report to the headmistresses office immediately so she could be assigned a room number and a class schedule. Aryn walked the hallway to room 114, and set her bags down so she could knock on the hard wood door. A lady of her mid ages opened the door and smiled, "Miss Cahill, how nice to see you, dear. I do hope you will come in and join me for tea...?" She asked it like a question, as if she could refuse her. Aryn bobbed her head in a yes fashion and Mrs. Durst smiled, "Good, good. Please, come in and we can have that little talk." Aryn knew she most likely did not have tea in her room, and all she had wanted was to talk, but she sighed heavily. Suddenly someone bumped into her from behind and made her hit her head on the door. She let out an "Ouch," before turning back to the person who had run into her. It was some weird guy who was staring up at her from the floor. "Why don't you watch where you're going, jerk." Aryn rubbed her head where it had hit the door, and glared at the man on the floor. Principal Durst came to the door to see what was the matter. "Oh! Mr. Pearson, I am so dreadfully sorry. I am sure that this is just a big misunderstanding. Miss. Cahill, into my office if you please and I will be able to sort this all out." Aryn looked at the man on the floor and glared at him before picking up her bags and going inside the small room and sat on a hard backed chair across from the desk.

Aryn waited a few minutes for Mrs. Durst return, in those few minutes she summed her up in two words: Pack Rat. She had so many baubles all over her small office and almost everything was some shade of pink. Aryn shuddered and Mrs. Durst walked in. She smoothed her hands down her jacket and pulled out a hankey and wiped her face. "Now, Miss. Cahill, let us have that talk now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aryn walked out of the office with as much enthusiasm as deflated ball. She had a room key and she was given a hand drawn map of the school, but she knew she was going to loose it within the first day. She walked up a flight of stairs up to the dorm rooms, and turned to the left and into the girl's dorm area. Two bubbly girls wearing cheerleading uniforms sprinted down the hallways with smiles plastered on their faces. Aryn dodged them by flattening herself against the white washed wall, they giggled past and ran down the hall. _Freaks. Who would want to go running around in short skirts cheering for a sports team that probably was not even good. _Aryn sighed and looked at her room key, it was to room 266. She looked at the doors and the numbers on the doors, she was at room 248. Aryn walked down the hall and found room 266 easily, it was on the left hand side of the hallway. She set her bags down on the hallway and put the key into the door and turned it.

Inside was a room with two beds; one was very neat and tidy, the second one was unkept and messy. She looked around, there was no where to put her stuff, this was not her room. Aryn sighed and sat down on the floor, she got out her C.D. player and put the headphones on and pushed 'Play.' The Distillers lead singer Brody Dalle rang out into her ears, and pulsated her to fall asleep.


	2. Mixups and Mishaps

Strange Days at Blake Holsey High

Chapter 2: Mixups and Mishaps.

"Uh...not to be rude or anything, but who are you and why are you in our room?" Came a quaking voice from somewhere around her. Aryn pulled down her hood, and took the headphones off her ears, it was still going so it meant that she hadn't been asleep very long.

"I was assigned this room, but obviously someone is already living here and I didn't want to go back down to see her about it, so I just...stayed." Aryn felt stupid talking to this person, she probably was the person with the neat room because she was wearing the uniform like she was supposed to and had her hair back in a neat ponytail. The girl smiled at her like she was some dumb puppy.

"So, you are new here, okay then. I'm Corrine Baxter, and this is my room, but I share it with my roommate Josie who is not here right now..." She looked all perky and happy. _Great, just what every school has that I don't want or need._ _At least she isn't a cheerleader._

"You or your roommate aren't cheerleaders by any chance are you?" asked Aryn. Corrine laughed and shook her head, "No, we aren't cheerleaders we can't be. We're in the Science Club. Were you wanting us to be?" She made it sound as if it explained everything.

"Oh yeah, well...I am Aryn Cahill. New, don't know where to go. Yep, that's me, and no I hate cheerleaders. I almost got flattened a little while ago by two of those brainless robots taking up the entire hall like no one else existed." Aryn put her C.D. player in her bag and zipped it up. She stood up and started to leave before Corrine stopped her.

"You're going to go get your room thing straightened out aren't you? Well I could go with you if you want, you know..help you."_ Well she is a nerd and not a cheerleader, but why is she so happy? I don't understand, but she can show me around seeing as how I have no idea what I am doing._

"Sure, why not. Let's go." Aryn lifted her bags into her hands and waited for Corrine to lead the way. They got down the hall and down the stairs without any trouble, but then they met up with some people Corrine apparently knew. Corrine stopped to talk to them. _Great, no trouble at all. These bags just weigh a ton and you don't give a damn. I'd like to give you a.."_

Suddenly her bags weren't heavy any more, and she looked down to see why; she wasn't holding them and someone else was. "Hey! Who do you think you ..." Aryn turned around and saw the same guy who had ran into her earlier.

"Why, you little freak. First you run into me and make me hurt my head, next you take my bags. What the hell is your problem?" Aryn was sick and tired of people thinking she couldn't handle herself just because she was a girl. Yeah, the bags were heavy, but she wasn't going to have someone else carry them for her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's wrong Aryn? Oh, it's just Vaughn, being Vaughn. I have no idea why he is doing this, but..." Corrine intervened.

"This morning I ran into your friend, Corrine. She hit her head, and I am just trying to apologize." Vaughn spoke with sincerity, but Aryn knew better than to trust him. She'd heard about him and his father. He was not to be trusted. Aryn shrugged her shoulders and let go of her bags. Vaughn smiled across from her, and made her shudder.

"So, how do you two know each other?" asked Aryn. Corrine looked puzzled. "I mean I know it is a small school so everyone pretty much knows everyone else, but are you two friends or have nay of the same friends in different circles...that kind of stuff." Corrine looked like a light bulb had popped on inside her head.

"We are friends I guess you could say, we're both in the science club." Corrine said. Aryn looked from Corrine to Vaughn and back to Corrine, and back to Vaughn.

"You are in the science club? You are a jock, I can tell. How does that work?" Aryn was laughing at the thought of him being in the science club. Vaughn looked insulted and he almost dropped her bags, by this she knew that he was indeed in the science club and stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh, wow. You're serious, heh. Sorry, you just don't seem like the type to be in a science club. Guess you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Aryn apologized because she didn't want him to hate her on her very first day. He nodded his head in acceptance. "Where to?" he asked.

"Actually that is what we're trying to find out. Mrs. Durst gave her our room as her room, so we were just trying to clear it up. To Mrs. Durst's office." Corrine liked to talk it seemed, but it didn't bother Aryn very much.

They walked to Mrs. Durst's office and knocked on the door. Someone, that she did not know, answered the door.

"Dad?" asked Vaughn from behind her.


	3. Wondering

Strange Days at Blake Holsey High

Chapter 3: Wondering

Ary looked at the man whom Vaughn had called 'Dad.' He was a mid-aged man with black hair and a goatee. He looked at Vaughn for a second, and then to Corrine and to Aryn.

"Yes, Vaughn? You know we were just speaking about you. Come in, come in all of you. Miss. Baxter, what a nice surprise, and I don't believe I know you..." He trailed off.

"This is a new student of ours, she is Miss. Cahill. I am sure you'll find her satisfactory, she made straight A's at her old school and a part of the NJHS. How much more do you want to know, Mr. Pearson?" Mrs. Durst seemed to want to keep talking about her, probably to get the attention off of herself.

"No, that is sufficient, for now." The principal's face frowned at his idea, and heightened Aryn's ideas. "I should let you continue with your business, but I will return to finish this matter later. Good day, Mrs. Durst, Miss. Baxter, and Miss. Cahill. Come by tonight, Vaughn, I have some matters I need to discuss with you." And with those words, he left.

Corrine turned to the principal and said, "Mrs. Durst, you seemed to put Aryn into mine and Josie's room." The principal blinked and bobbed her head. "Yes, that's right. Is there a problem?"

"No, well yes. It's just that there isn't a bed for her, or a dresser, or a desk, or.... well, you get the idea." Corrine said. Aryn watched Vaughn, he looked sad and far off. He didn't seem to be on good terms with his dad. _Sounds familiar._

"Oh, oh dear. That must be dealt with accordingly! I will call the janitor, and get a bed and everything else she needs to be put into your room. This will all be settled by curfew, so before then I suggest you don't go to your room. Today is a sunny day, enjoy it while you can." Mrs. Durst started rummaging with the piles of papers on her desk. Aryn looked a t Vaughn who held up her bags.

"Uhh..Mrs. Durst?" asked Aryn. Mrs. Durst looked up. "What do I do with my bags?"

"Bags? Oh yes, well you can leave them here with me, and I'll have them taken up to your room for you. Now, off you go." Mrs. Durst smiled at them as they left.

"That was weird," commented Corrine. Aryn bobbed her head. "Hey! I have an idea, since it's your first day and all, why don't we show you around? How about it Vaughn?" asked Corrine.

"Can't. Football." He mumbled. Corrine said, "Oh, okay. Well we can do it just us..do you know where Josie is Vaughn?" Vaughn shrugged his shoulders and waved goodbye and departed.

"So? Where to?" asked Corrine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrine and Aryn walked around the school building, and Corrine showed her everything. By the time they got back to their room, it was ten minutes till curfew. They walked into the room, and inside was a red-headed girl.

"Josie!" Corrine exclaimed. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere! And where are you? In our room!" Corrine started laughing. "Oh yeah, this is our new roomie. Aryn, Josie Trent. Josie, Aryn Cahill. I am so beat." She said as she flopped onto her bed. Now that there was an extra bed, dresser, and desk the room looked much smaller than it did before. Aryn waved her hand at Josie who was looking her up and down.

"Hi. I am Josie, so you're our new roommate, huh? Well then, nice to meet you. Have you met Vaughn, Marshall, or Lucas yet?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, well I met Vaughn. He ran into me when I was meeting with the principal this morning..literally. I have the bump on my head to prove it. But, no, I haven't met this Marshall or Lucas. We didn't see them, did we Corrine?" asked Aryn as she turned to her.

"No, we didn't. Marshall told me that him and Lucas were going somewhere today, and they'd be back tomorrow for classes." Corrine was sitting at her desk looking over something.

"Well I guess that's that. Oh, we're both in the science club, along with Vaughn, Marshall, and Lucas. Do you wanna join?" asked Josie.

Aryn looked at her for a second, and glanced away. "Uh..sure, why not? But I must warn you that Science is my least favorite subject, due to some bad experiences. I'll give it a shot though, if you want me to. What do you do in the science club anyway?" Aryn asked. She noticed that Josie and Corrine shot sideways glances at each other before answering.

"Oh..you know...stuff. To do with...science." Answered Corrine without looking at her, and rummaging through her desk, apparently looking or a non-existent item.

"Okay. Curfew was...almost fifteen minutes ago. What do we do now?" asked Aryn on more softer ground.

Josie smiled and grinned, but Corrine answered. "We're supposed to go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow anyway. Are you tired, because I know I am. I am going to bed, wether you two are or not." Corrine turned off the light on her desk and changed her clothes quickly and hopped into bed. Josie shook her head at Corrine, but did the same. Aryn wasn't tired, but she changed and hopped into bed too. She lied awake for some while thinking about these three new people. She wondered what Vaughn and his dad talked about, she wondered why Josie and Corrine were so protective over answering her questions about the science club, and she wondered why she liked these people.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Strange Days at Blake Holsey High

Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm.

Aryn woke up refreshed and relaxed and alone, because both Josie and Corrine were still asleep. It was Monday morning, and Aryn had her first day of classes. She had agreed to be in the science club, but she wasn't sure that Josie and Corrine really wanted her to be in it if they were unwilling to talk to her about it. Maybe they just had to learn more about her and if they could trust her. If she was them, she wouldn't trust herself either; they had no reason to, but they also had no reason not to. Aryn heard an alarm clock go off and saw Corrine's arm reach out to turn the alarm clock off. She pulled the covers off her head and sat up, facing Aryn.

"Oh. I didn't think you would be up, Josie always sleeps late. Did I wake you?" Corrine asked as she jumped out of bed, neatly folding the sheets in careful creases. Aryn watched Corrine's daily routine unfold as she made her bed, got her clothes out nice and neatly, set things into place. Aryn was dumbfounded that she was so organized, she'd never been that way in her life.

"Are you scared about your first day of school?" Asked Corrine, interrupting Aryn from her thoughts. Aryn shook her head.

"Why should I? I have you and Josie to help show me around, maybe Vaughn but I don't know him all that well... I'm sure I'll be fine. I've been to a prep school before, and I've handled all of them on my own. This is the first one where I think I am going to have friends though, I didn't really want any before I met you and Josie. I was being really childish, upset that I am here at another prep school, but I think this one may be interesting." Aryn stated doing her morning routine and got dressed for school in the school uniform with a few odds and ends to add herself into the mix. She put on her fork bracelet and guitar pick earrings and a paperclip necklace.

"What is all that stuff? Did you make it yourself? It's really cool." Corrine commented on her unusual style of jewelry. Aryn nodded her head and straightened her little bit of the room. Corrine went to Josie's side and tried to wake her up, but the alarm hadn't gone off yet.

"How much longer does she have until we have to be in first period?" asked Aryn with a few glances toward the sleeping room mate.

Corrine looked at her watch, "Fifteen minutes. She'll have plenty of time. She always does. How many schools have you been to before this one?"

"I've been to so many, that I've lost count. Too many, if you ask me, but not enough, if you ask my mother. She thinks that I have some behavioral problem, and then only way to fix it, is to instill some stricture by attending prep schools. I still cannot believe that I had been accepted here, with my record... ouch. Not too pretty, if you know what I mean." Aryn fastened her watch to her wrist and sat down on her not-so-neat bed. Corrine was at her desk gathering up her homework and putting them into organized folders.

"Well I am glad that you like it here, especially glad that you like me and Josie. I'm sure you'll like Marshall and Lucas once you meet them, and Vaughn is pretty nice too once you get to know him a little bit more. But let me tell you, Vaughn and Josie have been side stepping each other for a while now, so if you liked him, I wouldn't do anything." Corrine said as she stood up. Suddenly the last alarm clock rang for several minutes until Josie grunted and groaned and got up tot urn the alarm clock off. She was certainly not a morning person.

"Morning." she muttered as she rushed around getting ready.

"Uhh..Josie? We're going to go down now, okay? See you in Science..." Corrine rushed out the door before she could protest. Aryn scratched her head in a confused manner, then shrugged her shoulders and left, following Corrine down the hallway.

After the long extensive tour from the day before, Aryn was surprised that she remembered hardly any of it at all, but she followed Corrine where ever she took her. Aryn had her schedule, and found that it didn't differ from Corrine's much, besides her having Theater and Corrine having Choir.

"You're taking theater? So is Josie and Lucas. Marshall is taking another class, and then Vaughn has his sports." Corrine sat down in an empty seat, and Aryn sat down next to her.

"I wanted to take choir, I love singing, but it was full and I freeze on auditions. It's really bad, my voice just squeaks. I need more confidence in my singing, but I think that singing is very personal and I am vulnerable when I sing. I guess, I don't know. Anyway, what class is this?" Aryn looked around curiously.

"This is Science, with Professor Z. He's really cool. Josie and Vaughn have it too, and you'll get to meet Lucas and Marshall." Corrine waved Vaughn over as he entered the room. He sat down at the table behind them and waved to them.

"Hey. What're you doing? Where's Lucas and Marshall? I haven't seen them since Friday." Said Vaughn as he got out his Science book.

Corrine started talking to Vaughn when Josie came in and took a seat beside Aryn. She threw her books on the table and put her head down on the cool table surface.

"Professor Z! Sorry, but this is Aryn. It's her first day, and she said she wanted to join the science club." Corrine told the older man. He had mousey brown hair and horn rimmed glasses.

"Oh. Hello. I am Professor Z. So..you're interested in joining the science club? I have to teach class now.. Where's Lucas and Marshall?"

"We're right here, don't have a catastrophe." said a short mousey haired kid with glasses that closely resembled Professor Z.

"Hey Lucas! Where have you been, and where's Marshall..?" asked Corrine as Lucas put his things on the table that Vaughn was situated at. Aryn was playing with a string on her skirt, as another voice said, "I'm right here. You're so nosey Corrine. I'm kidding! I'm kidding.." Aryn looked up to see who had been speaking, he sounded familiar...

"Marshall--?" Asked Aryn with a shocked look on her face.

----

Author's Note: Hi, I forgot I had this story, I haven't been writing on anything lately with school starting again. Thanks for all the reviews. -Ash


	5. Black Out

Strange Days at Blake Holsey High

Chapter 5: Black Out.

"Marshall? Marshall Wheeler? Is---is that you?" Aryn asked getting to her feet quickly.

"Yes... that's me. Who are you?" asked a confused Marshall. Aryn looked around to everyone else's faces staring back at her. _Too much attention, not good. I am crazy. Going insane..._ Aryn looked around quickly before she ran off down the hallway with everyone else screaming her name.

She ran down the halls with no intention of stopping. The hallways were empty, and all Aryn could hear was the blood rushing into her ears. Her head pounded with every step she took, not looking back, only looking forward. She rushed out of the doors leading to the outside and her freedom. Her chest heaved heavily up and down with every heaping breath she took. A painful stitch ran up her side and forced Aryn to double over. She limped to the side of the wall with her hand putting pressure on her side. She bit her lip fiercely and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly, turning away and shutting everything else out. She turned off everything, feeling nothing, hearing silence, and seeing total darkness. She didn't hear the people coming after her, or when they touched her shoulder and called her name. She was out of it.

Aryn woke up groggily in her own bed late. She had no idea what time it was, her vision was still obscure. She tasted dried blood on her lips and in her mouth. The blinds were closed over the window, but she saw some light filtering through so it couldn't be that late. She sat up gingerly, moving her hands, stretching her muscles back and forth, up and down. She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and rested her hands on her knees, arching her back in a cat-like manner. She got to her feet slowly, looking at the alarm clock on Corrine's desk. It read 7:05 pm in bulging, bright red letters. Aryn shook her head in a vain attempt to try to rid herself of the memory block she was having. She heard the door open behind her, and quickly whipped her body around to see who it was. Of course it was Corrine followed by Josie. Aryn looked at them wearily before glancing down at the ground.

"Uhh– Aryn?" asked Corrine, but Aryn interrupted her almost immediately.

"Can we not talk about it? I would rather we not. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I think I am good with that." Aryn still would not look at them.

"Sure, sure. It's fine. Just weird about you knowing Marshall and him having no idea who you are. Not weird at all..." Josie was mocking Aryn.

"He just went to one of my old schools... that's all. Not a big deal really. We were kids, I shouldn't have expected him to remember me. I just have a large memory capacity for things about your best friend..." mumbled Aryn, who was fumbling with the same string on her skirt from the morning.

"You're best friend?!?" asked Josie and Corrine raising their voices. Aryn looked up and saw the different looks on their faces; one of amazement and one of shock. Aryn knew she shouldn't have said anything, this would just create more drama. Aryn turned back around and grabbed her backpack, rummaging for something inside. She pulled out her CD player and walked out of the room, with Josie and Corrine staring after her.

Aryn walked down the hallway putting the headphones to her ears and skipping around on the songs. She was walked outside, not looking at anyone on her way. She walked outside and slid only a mere glance to the place where she collapsed this morning. Aryn kept walking until she was out of ear shot of everyone else and sat down underneath a shady tree. 'Our Time is Running Out,' by Muse was currently playing into her ears. She leaned against the tree and breathed deeply, singing the song over and over in her head. This was another way of blocking people out. Aryn took her back sharpie marker and started coloring her nails as she sang along with the song unconsciously aloud.

She was in the middle of the third verse when someone tapped her shoulder, making her jump, hit her CD player with her hand and make a huge line on her finger with the marker. She looked up to see her assailant, but they were consumed by darkness and the light was casting a big shadow on them. Aryn jerked the headphones off her head and shadowed her eyes with her hand. Her assailant was Vaughn. She sighed and pushed stop on her headphones waiting for Vaughn to speak.

"You sing really good." he said. It sounded dumb, but Aryn had no idea what he was talking about.

"Could you sit down or something, this is making my neck hurt. And what do you mean by me sounding good? It's well first of all, not good, and I wasn't singing aloud." she replied, putting the cap back on the marker.

"Yes, you were. I just heard you. I wasn't insulting you or anything, it was really good. What were you singing anyway?"

"It was 'Our Time is Running Out,' by Muse. But I wasn't singing." Aryn said as she looked over at him. She could see why Josie liked him, and she could see why he liked Josie. Aryn, herself, wasn't attracted to him like that. He wasn't her type.

"Oh well. What was up with you this morning? You just kinda ran out of the room and passed out. It was freaky. We had to carry you back up to your room.." Vaughn said, but was cut off by Aryn.

"_We_ had to carry? We who?" He had her full attention.

"Me, Lucas, and Marshall. You weren't as heavy as I expected, but it might be because I am in football... Lucas and Marshall..not so much." He said with a smile.

Aryn looked away. She'd been hoping that Marshall hadn't of been one fo them, but he was. That could have jogged his memory, or it could not have. It was probably only fifteen after seven or so, and she had nothing to do. She would need her assignments from class, since she missed them. She slept long, she hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Thought plagued her day and night. Thoughts about anything and everything.

"I just had too much unwanted attention on me this morning. It scared me and I ran like a bunny rabbit. I really scared everyone didn't I? Hmm.." she said, going back to messing with the string on her skirt.

"Hmm..what? And yeah, you scared us." Vaughn replied.

"Hmm..nothing. Nothing at all. So... oh yeah. Uhh.. What did you dad want to talk to you about last night? If you don't mind my asking.." Aryn asked.

"He just wanted to talk about school and how it was going...stuff like that."

"But he said he had some important matters to speak to you about... Oh well." Aryn ripped the string off her skirt. Now it was free, and she was twirling it around her fingers.

"Hey, wanna go get some dinner? I am starved. Coach made us work extra hard today." Vaughn asked. Aryn shrugged her shoulders and replied,

"Sure, just let me put this back in my room. If Josie and Corrine are there, we can ask them to come along too." Vaughn nodded his head, and they both started back across the lawn.

Aryn and Vaughn climbed the stairs and walked the hallway to Aryn's room. She opened the door, and found not only Josie and Corrine inside the room, but Lucas and Marshall inside and sitting on her bed.

Author's Note: Oh me gosh thank you for all the reviews. So many for such a small category. It takes me awhile to come out with a chapter, but I found myself with a lot of free time..unsurprisingly. I was listening to 'Our Time is Running Out' by Muse while I was writing this, and they are really good, you should all check them out. That particular song is on their cd entitled 'Absolution.' Mmm. Now for some individual shout outs...

Lexa- It's getting really good? It's _getting_ really good? I'm hurt.

Bobsayshimh- School just started last Monday. I feel sorry for me too... aww. School sucks. I have made new friends though, all guys strangely enough, but it's all good.

NikeGirl13- Yes, you do sound desperate. I have been that way meself before. I actually thought that it wasn't all that great. But, eh..thanks. Am I one of the only ten good ones on here? Ooo lala. Mmm.

Okay. That's good. No one else loves me enough to comment. Ladeda. I'll post more later. New season starting September 9th I think...yay. I can't wait!


End file.
